Bragg
Bragg is a character in The Darkness II and was a member of The Brotherhood, acting as the main enforcer for Victor Valente the leader of The Brotherhood. Bragg is a brutal psychopath, taking pleasure in the murder and carnage he causes, because of this he is used by Valente to carry out assassinations and other violent assignments in order to further The Brotherhood's goals. He is the tertiary antagonist of The Darkness II. Biography The Darkness II After it was discovered Jackie Estacado was the host of the Darkness, The Brotherhood made an attempt on his life in order to lure him to them. This plan was successful and while Jackie was held captive by Valente, having his Darkness power drained, Bragg and a team of Brotherhood members raided Jackie's penthouse killing many of his bodygaurds. Bragg also personally executed one of Jackie's most trusted enforcers (either Frank or Eddie, depending on the choice of the player). Jackie eventually escapes Valente's clutches and makes it back to his penthouse. After a gun battle with the remaining Brothehood members he learns his Aunt Sarah is holed up in his specially built panic room. Once there Bragg ambushes Jackie, shooting him as he comes through the doors, after which Bragg forces Jackie to watch as he brutally stabs aunt Sarah to death before shooting Jackie in the face with his shotgun. Bragg once again leads an attack on Jackie and his men during aunt Sarah's funeral, this time using some of the Darkness power that was drained from Jackie earlier. He cruelly tosses Aunt Sarah's casket at Jackie and Jimmy "The Grape" causing her body to fall out, and then taunts him about her death which greatly angers the young mob boss. Bragg then watches as Jackie slaughters all of his men throughout the cemetery, and finally confronts Jackie himself after all his men are dead. Fate Bragg then tries to use his darkness power to kill Jackie, but his powers prove no match for Jackie and the Darkness and after a brief battle Bragg is wounded and defeated. He is then interrogated by Jackie who asks where Victor Valente is hiding, Bragg responds by telling him the information he wants to know, telling him Victor is not afraid of such a weak and stupid host. In revenge for the murder of his beloved Aunt Sarah Jackie then uses his Darkness heads to rip open Bragg's midsection and proceeds to pull his heart out with his bare hands. Personality Just like other members of the Brotherhood, Bragg is incredibly sadistic psychopath who revels in murder. When he assaulted the mansion, Bragg made some disgusting and sadistic comments towards Jenny and Aunt Sarah, which he later stabbed multiple times. He was also very loyal to Brotherhood's cause and saw his suffering at the hands of Jackie as his reward. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: After getting infused with the Darkness essence from the Siphon, Bragg gained supernatural abilities. ** Energy Projection: Bragg could create giant balls of explosive energy and throw it at its enemies. The explosions were powerful enough to knock both Jimmy and Jackie from their feet as well as damage them. ** Teleportation: Just like Victor, Bragg could move short distances with incredibly speed. While doing this, he would become a small cloud of smoke. Boss Strategy When Bragg appears during the level he will be on top of buildings, hopping to the next one once you shoot him. Follow where the smoke goes to get him as he appears. Eventually you will fully face Bragg. There are ammo containers around the boss area, be sure to stock up on ammo. When he is in the area he will do two moves. He will shoot the purple smoke at you, be sure to move around and dodge it. Then when he appears somewhere else, he will rush through the air and try to slam into you. Be sure you move to the side or away from where he charges. Eventually additional Brotherhood troops will spawn and the light will get closer to you. Stay away from the light as you cannot destroy it and trying will only weaken you. Make sure you keep finding where Bragg appears by following the purple smoke and dodging his oncoming attacks. Trivia * A board in News Watch 6 Headquarters reveals that Bragg had his own cooking show called "Cooking with Mr. Bragg". Gallery 20181104174053 1.jpg|Bragg on the TV screen. 20181110164356 1.jpg|Bragg using his the Darkness powers. 2012-02-08 00010.jpg|Bragg murdered at the hands of Jackie. 20190120164915 1.jpg|Schedule for Bragg's cooking show. Category:Deceased Game Characters Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:The Darkness II Enemies